


Midnight Nocturne

by narcissistiqve



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissistiqve/pseuds/narcissistiqve
Summary: in which our sleepy idol boy ritsu sakuma finds himself comfortable with you.
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Midnight Nocturne

_  
fluff_

✱ ✱ ✱

Being the manager of an idol group surely was no easy job. Appointments here, appointments there — don't forget this, don't forget that — barely any time was left for oneself.

Yet despite all the stress, y/n loved the job. She loved supporting her beloved idols. She loved dedicating her time and work to help them grow. She loved being the manager of _Knights_.

Yet whenever she found some time in her schedule, the girl would sit somewhere in the front yard of the school, doing something for her idols. Be it composing music, reviewing their choreographies, or making costumes for them — she was usually seen doing one of these three things if not running around from place to place.

Today, on a sunny afternoon during the spring days, the girl sat at a table in the open with her sewing kit. She could have chosen a closed space rather than the yard but the atmosphere was simply livelier outside. The chirping of the birds, the gentle spring breeze caressing the skin and the subtle rays of sun warming the body — spring surely was a beautiful season.

Well, that wasn't the case for all. A certain black haired male didn't approve of the bright sunshine and the warmth slowly making winter say goodbye. It was quite exhausting for him to simply exist during the day. Clearly tired, the boy looked around for a peaceful place to nap. That was when he spotted a familiar figure. His _manager_.

That boy was _Ritsu Sakuma_ — a member of the unit Knights. He was rather distant to his manager at first but after seeing how much time and effort she puts into every single thing she does for him and the others of his unit, he came to like her. In fact, sometimes he got worried about her since she seemed to be working all day, all night, neglecting her own health just for a group of five idols.

With a smug smile featured on his lips, the black haired walked up to the girl who seemed to be lost in her own little world. She didn't notice him at all, that's how focused she was on sewing some pieces of fabric together. Without a sound, Ritsu went behind her and gently embraced her while resting his head on her shoulder as he did so. Yelping in shock, the female straightened her back, looking to her side where she spotted the sleepy idol with his eyes closed. "Ritsu! Geez, you really scared me..."

"I did? Sorry." The male didn't open his eyes nor seemed to be moving anytime soon. Well, that was expected. "Can I sleep on your lap?", he asked her shortly after. Of course it would have been that, his initial intention to bother a person as busy as her was to have a peaceful nap. Plus, napping with a person whom he trusted and felt comfortable with was even better, no?

On the other hand, the girl was busy after all. Well, not as busy as other times but she was still occupied with something. "Ah but I'm busy right now—" Unfortunately, that didn't seem to bother him. At all. "Just borrow me your lap for a nap, I won't bother you, promise", the boy claimed sleepily with no intent of giving up on that.

Sighing, the female gave in. Knowing him, he was only going to sleep anyway, so she could believe his words. Ritsu had a very straight-forward kind of personality to begin with, which made the decision easy. "Fine, you win." With a clearly pleased expression, the male idol openend his eyes for a brief moment to lay his head on her lap before closing them again to slowly drift off to sleep. It was a miracle how fast he could fall asleep by bright daylight.

As expected, the manager could do her work without any interruptions from the sleeping individual who used her lap as a pillow. Although her legs were probably slowly drifting away to the world of dreamlands too — which would explain the sudden numbness in her legs — she didn't want to wake him up just yet. He looked in a really peaceful state.

Quietly giggling to herself, she allowed herself to gently pat his head. His black hair felt soft, kind of like a cat's fur that attracted all the headpats at any time. The girl's lips curved themselved into a gentle smile. She genuinely enjoyed his company. Even though they hardly spoke a word with one another, she had grown fairly fond of Ritsu. There was more to him than just a sleepy, distant idol who seemed to dislike the sunlight — she just knew it. And quite frankly, the boy seemed to get the understanding she had for him for which he was so very grateful.

After the girl was finally done, she packed her things away. Surely it would have been easier if the idol wasn't sleeping on her lap but she still managed to reach all the things that she had placed everywhere around herself. It was a mess, to be honest. Nonetheless, everything found their respective places in her sewing kit eventually. Unfortunately, the moment she tried to pick up the last piece of fabric, something sharp pricked her finger. The stinging pain of a needle piercing through her skin made her reflexively let go of it, shaking her hand frantically to lessen the pain.

The sudden movement wasn't left unnoticed by the black head either. He opened his eyes, spotting the manager shaking her hand. "Huh, what happened?", he asked her, worry audible in his voice. "Oh, uhm... It's nothing big, I just hurt my finger!", the female claimed with a forced smile on her face, shrugging her pain off in front of him. Silently, Ritsu took the hand she was shaking out of pain, taking a look at it. There was a small trail of blood running down her finger from the wound — but she was right about it not being anything big.

A small blush appeared on the girl's face when he took her hand into his. She wasn't sure why exactly her cheeks heated up by the mere touch of a hand but it did. Well, it got even worse when the boy took her injured finger in his mouth to lick the blood off the wound. Except that this time, she had a very good reason to be blushing. "Ritsu—"

"Your blood tastes good." Before she could even say anything, the vampiric acting individual spoke, smiling. He and his big brother were known to act like vampires — feeling weak when exposed to sun, active at night and actually wanting to drink blood of people. It wasn't like she minded. In effect, that unique trait of his made her adore him the way she did. But still, that act just now surely caught her off guard.

Seemingly content, Ritsu sat up properly to face the other. His red orbs locked with hers as he gave her a sleepy yet happy smile. "You should let me drink your blood in the future, too", he stated in a drowsy tone as if he was still half asleep. A nervous chuckle was her response to that as she averted her gaze from him out of embarrassment. "That's an odd request... I'll think about it?"

She didn't seem too sure but seeing the idol so happy about it, she felt happy, too. Happiness sure was contagious, wasn't it?

With curiosity visible in Ritsu's eyes, he looked at the final result of what the girl had sewn. They were red fabric roses. Well, badges. He took one of the five she had made, examining it thoroughly. "What are they?", he asked, gaze fixed on the badge. "It's a rose badge! I've been thinking of adding them to your costumes."

"Roses?" The black head raised a brow. "Do you really think that suits us?" He seemed rather skeptical about her idea since the idea seemed to be out of the blue. However, the girl was in full spirits about her idea. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement as she nodded passionately. Without hesitation, she took out her sketch book, opening a page with the sketch of the planned costumes for her idols. "This will be your next stage outfits!", she told him with an amount of energy that the boy could never ever have.

Glancing at the sketch, he quietly stared at the page for a bit before he nodded his head slowly. "It looks pretty", he muttered, finding himself a little in awe with her really deatiled drawing. "Thank you!" A warm smiled graced the girl's face upon hearing the compliment. That happy face of hers was something he always wanted to see. She always worked so hard for them so that she rarely ever smiled. Sure, she might wore a smile all the time yet it was clear that it was just a facade to hide her exhaustion and stress from them. Seeing a genuine smile of hers was simply like a gift from heaven.

Content with her reaction, Ritsu came closer to her to attach the rose badge he still held in his hands on her shirt, right above the heart. Just like how she wanted to add them to the costumes. "You should have made six of them", he said with a gentle voice, smiling softly to himself. "Huh?" His statement confused her a little. "Why?"

The idol looked the other straight into her eyes for a few seconds. Even though nothing happened, she could feel that the male must have mentally facepalmed because of something she said yet she couldn't figure out what she said that was worth of a facepalm. "You are such an airhead." The black haired laughed to himself, amused by her oblivious reaction. "If we're all going to get one, you should get one too. You're a part of Knights, too, aren't you?"

The girl's eyes widened. A bright blush dusted itself across her cheeks. She didn't expect this answer, truthfully spoken. In fact, she never actually thought that the idols cared as much about her as she cared about them, not to mention accept her at all hence her positively surprised reaction. Maybe she was overreacting over a few simple words, maybe she was not but nevertheless, her eyes got watery with tears of utter happiness. "I'll... I'll think about it."

While Ritsu seemed rather indifferent about it as if it was self-evident, the girl pulled the clueless boy into a tight embrace out of pure joy as well as to hide the tears of happiness from him. He didn't hesitate to hug her back — he loved being spoiled with hugs and headpats after all. "I don't know what you're getting all emotional for right now but... you are Knights's princess. Of course you should make one for yourself, too."

No words could explain the serendipity she felt. Finally, it felt like she received the approval she wanted for such a long time without even knowing of that wish of hers in the first place. Even if it was just one of five members approving her, it meant the world to her — that was how she truly felt. Yet putting that emotion into words was an impossible task. So instead, she simply muttered flustered words under her breath while grinning from ear to ear.

" _Stop it already, I get it_."

✱ ✱ ✱

⠀


End file.
